Everybody Hates Hades
by livingondaydreams
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hades. The first in the Perspective series. R
1. Everybody Hates Hades

**A/N: A drabble (100 words exactly) about Hades. This idea's been floating around in my head for a long time, so I figured I'd try it out. Anyone else think Hades needs a little appreciation? Leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Edit 6/5/11: Everybody Hates Hades is the first in a series of collections of drabbles centered around different gods, called the Perspective series. There will be one collection for each god/goddess.  
**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

It was always the same. Every solstice, every quest, every time anyone ever thought about him.

Hades was always the bad guy.

Despite being the gloomy lord of the dead, he cared about people more than any of the other gods. He had broken the rules to save his children. He actually loved his wife, occasional spats aside. He thought of his mortal loves as more than simply a beautiful face; he saw the beauty of their souls, because he more than anyone knew that all mortals lived on only as a spirit.

Despite all this, he was the villain.


	2. Quest

**A/N: I've decided to continue and make a collection of Hades drabbles. Most of them will be vague (like this one) and all of them will be short (because that's the point of a drabble). I have some ideas for future drabbles, but I'd love to hear any suggestions.**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Quest**

* * *

Every quest to the Underworld starts the same way.

The hero struts in as if he owns the palace of the dead. He walks up to the throne of Hades, sword drawn and with a prideful expression. He doesn't bother to kneel.

He looks up, cockiness, sometimes anger, and maybe even condescension etched on his face. There is always a trace of fear, but it is well covered. He expects Hades to cooperate.

The hero boldly asks the god of death to surrender. Sometimes it is riches, more often a departed soul, or some other service Hades—in theory—can offer.

The other gods shouldn't really blame him for turning heroes into skeletons.


	3. See

**A/N: Hades/Maria. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**See**

* * *

"Hades, what do you see?"

He takes his eyes off the stars and gazes at the woman beside him.

Dark, curly hair that will always be a little bit messy.

_(He knows she doesn't care how she looks; she carries herself with such elegance that few notice anything otherwise.)_

Warm, brown eyes framed with long, thick lashes.

_(He knows those eyes have seen much hardship; he was the one to wipe away the tears.)_

Full, ruby lips pulled up in a small smile.

_(He knows that she is not always smiling.)_

He kisses those lips and says,

"I see _you_."


	4. Trouble

**A/N: This one is 150 words- a drabble and a half, if you will. Hades/Persephone. Possibly OOC, although that's kind of the idea.**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Trouble**

* * *

"Why did you even bother kidnapping me? You would've saved both of us a lot of trouble!"

It was always the same argument. You'd think after so many millennia she would pardon him.

"Probably," Hades sighs.

"Excuse me?"

"I probably could have saved us both the trouble. But I don't regret it. A little trouble, a little bickering makes life interesting, right? Persephone, people only fight like this when they love each other. And I do love you, even when I don't show it. I've loved you since the very first day I saw you. And every single day after that."

He ends his impassioned speech, slightly discomposed. He doesn't usually do things like this.

A pause. He waits; she keeps her expression carefully blank.

Then she smirks. "Hades, I think that's the most romantic thing you've said in the last three centuries."

And he knows that she cares, too.


	5. Expectations

**A/N: Hades on Olympus for the winter solstice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Expectations**

* * *

He enters. They stare.

Hades creates his throne, cold and strong, because one is never prepared for him. Not on Olympus.

He sees shining white marble, glistening celestial bronze, glowing jewels. So unlike his underground home.

He clears his throat, and says: "Well? What's wrong this time?"

This brusque, cold manner is what they expect from him. They expect him to glare, to snarl, to disrupt the heavenly peace of Olympus. He notices Hera glowering at him disapprovingly. He knows she does not like to have her perfect family interrupted by his presence.

He only wants to leave this place.


	6. Harsh

**A/N: I don't love this one... I had more to say than I could fit into 100 words. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Harsh**

* * *

Hades knows he shouldn't be so harsh on his children. After all, they could prove valuable weapons. He keeps their relationship emotionless—that of a master and servant. The few times he has attempted to show his love, he had only caused himself more grief. No, it is far less painful to remain distant.

He knows that he shouldn't blame Nico for his mother's fate. Yet, somehow, he can't help but think that if this child hadn't been born… maybe Maria would have lived.

He looks down at the boy, and sees _her._

It is the pain that makes him harsh.


	7. Bold

**A/N: First of all, thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers! You guys have been great. Second: If anyone has ideas for more, speak now or forever hold your peace! Third: Thank you H.K. Rissing for the idea- I actually hadn't heard of this myth before. So here it is: Hades/Minthe.**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Bold**

* * *

He stared at the bright little plant in his hands. The only remnant of his Minthe, of that beautiful, vain, bold naiad he had fallen in love with.

"_Why not spend a little time with me, Hades? With someone who appreciates you… I'm sure that Persephone of yours doesn't love you like I do…"_

He was intoxicated by her daring. It wasn't every nymph who compared themselves to a goddess.

"_Besides, don't you think I'm prettier than her? You said so yourself…"_

Now, he stared at the delicate plant in his hands, and thought that it really should look bolder.


	8. Dead

**A/N: As requested, here's Hades and Bianca (who, by the way, is owned by Rick Riordan, in case you didn't know). Up next: the conclusion.**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Dead**

* * *

Yet another one was dead.

Foolishly, for a while, Hades had thought she was safe. He had saved her and her brother from Zeus's wrath.

His other children at the time had been killed. Slaughtered because of a prophecy and a vow.

But these children were… different? At the least, he had allowed himself to _feel_ more for them. He had spared them, hidden them away until the world was safe once more.

And just when he let them live again, just when they were finally free, she had died. Bianca, so much like her mother.

Yet another one was dead.


	9. Conclusion

**A/N: The final drabble. I'm a little sad that this is ending, but it's reached its conclusion. Thank you to all my reviewers: AwesomewithanA, minite, HappyAce88, FlashOutOfTheSky, kkkkkkaaaallllpppp, Samigi, xxxxEPICxxxx, pippy2468 claimed by Hades, ventus master, H.K. Rissing, Aurora di Angelo, larkgrace, alexandriarulzforeva, IamWafflesHearMeRAWR, and Musafreen. You guys are awesome. Make sure to check out my other stories, too!**

**And now: the conclusion of Everybody Hates Hades.**

* * *

**Everybody Hates Hades**

* * *

**Conclusion**

* * *

His kingdom is dark, but darkness suits him.

Over time, he has become more solemn, more reserved. Or has he always been like this? He doesn't know.

He can watch the endless dead pour in. He is detached.

He sees his children and lovers. He sees the great heroes die: Theseus, Odysseus, Washington, Percy. He sees the multitude of ordinary mortals, staring up at Cerberus dazedly. Perhaps they see the pearly gates, or a giant black portcullis. It does not matter; either way, they are dead.

He accepts death. It is the conclusion of life.

Yes, the Underworld suits Hades.


End file.
